


I'm it, baby.

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [34]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Developing Relationship, F/F, POV Josie McCoy, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “I wish I knew what was going on in here,” Josie says, stroking her fingers through Cheryl’s hair.





	I'm it, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Cheryl/Josie - secrets.

“I wish I knew what was going on in here,” Josie says, stroking her fingers through Cheryl’s hair. Cheryl’s head is in her lap and all Josie can see is _red_ —red hair, red sleeves on her sweater, Cheryl’s lush red duvet. She taps the crown of Cheryl’s head. “You’re quiet today.”

Normally, Josie would be totally fine with Cheryl’s aloofness. They both had better things to do than talk about feelings or anything equally sticky. An afternoon of making out in Cheryl’s new bedroom in the undamaged wing of Thornhill was just what they needed.

But Josie was used to _hearing_ Cheryl. Her girl had a big mouth, and it didn’t matter if they were singing, arguing, or hooking up—Josie always knew where Cheryl stood.

Cheryl rolls onto her stomach to face Josie. Her makeup is pristine and her eyes are bright. “Ugh, Gone Girl much? Do you have the sudden urge to unspool my brains?” She gets up on her knees to kiss Josie before Josie can respond. “Come on, let’s get fro-yo.”

Josie sighs, watching Cheryl cheerfully trot out of the bedroom. She follows quickly, shivering in the chilly hallway, ready to be rid of the mansion’s shadows and creaks.

Thornhill was a house made of secrets, and Josie wasn’t so sure she wanted to know them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Very much inspired by _Gone Girl_ by Gillian Flynn (and the movie), which is quoted in both the title and the fic.


End file.
